big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2005 FIFA Club World Championship
São Paulo | count = 1 | second_other = Liverpool | third_other = Saprissa | fourth_other = Al-Ittihad | matches = 7 | goals = 19 | attendance = 261456 | top_scorer = Amoroso Mohammed Noor Peter Crouch Alvaro Saborio (2 goals each) | prevseason = 2001 | nextseason = 2006 }} The 2005 FIFA Club World Championship Toyota Cup was the first edition of new tournament risen by the merger between the Intercontinental Cup and the FIFA Club World Championship (which had been played in a pilot edition in 2000 but later discontinued). The football tournament was held in Japan from 11 December to 18 December 2005 and won by Brazilian club São Paulo. It is FIFA's biggest club football tournament, though is not as highly regarded by most sides as regional tournaments such as the Copa Libertadores and UEFA Champions League. Background The 2005 tournament was created as a merger between the Intercontinental Cup and the earlier FIFA Club World Championships. The previous of these had been running as an annual tournament between the champions of Europe and South America since 1960; the latter had undergone just one tournament, the 2000 FIFA Club World Championship. The 2001 tournament had been cancelled when FIFA's marketing partner ISL went bankrupt. To celebrate the marriage between the two competitions, a new trophy was introduced by FIFA. As a result of this merger, the tournament was conceived as being smaller than the original Club World Championship, which had lasted two weeks, yet building on the one game format of the Intercontinental Cup. Six clubs were invited to take part in the tournament, one representing each regional football confederation. The competition's name, which was the simple union between the name of the two previous merging competitions, was evidently too long, and was going to be reduced the following year, becoming the FIFA Club World Cup. Format The competition was a knockout tournament so each team played two or three matches. The champions of the four "weaker" confederations played in the quarter-finals; the losers played in a fifth place play-off. The winners were then joined by the European and South American champions in the semi-finals; the losers played in a third place play-off. The matches were held in Tokyo's National (Olympic) Stadium, Toyota Stadium in Toyota, Aichi near Nagoya and the International Stadium in Yokohama, where the final was played. For marketing purposes it was known as the FIFA Club World Championship Toyota Cup. Qualified teams The following teams qualified during 2005: Venues Tokyo, Yokohama and Toyota were the three cities to serve as venues for the 2005 FIFA Club World Cup. Squads For a list of all squads which appeared at the tournament, see 2005 FIFA Club World Championship squads. Referees Bracket Al-Ittihad|1| Al-Ahly |0 |12 December – Toyota City| Sydney FC|0| Saprissa|1 |14 December – Tokyo| Al-Ittihad|2| São Paulo|3 |15 December – Yokohama| Saprissa|0| Liverpool|3 |18 December – Yokohama| São Paulo|1| Liverpool|0 |18 December – Yokohama| Al-Ittihad|2| Saprissa|3 |16 December – Tokyo| Al-Ahly|1| Sydney FC|2 }} Matches Quarter-finals |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Al-Ahly Cairo |goals1=Noor |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=28,281 |referee=Graham Poll (England) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Deportivo Saprissa |goals2=Bolaños |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota City |attendance=28,538 |referee=Toru Kamikawa (Japan) }} Semi-finals |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= São Paulo |goals1=Noor Al-Montashari |goals2=Amoroso Rogério Ceni |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=31,510 |referee=Alain Sars (France) }} ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals2=Crouch Gerrard |stadium=International Stadium, Yokohama |attendance=43,902 |referee=Carlos Chandia (Chile) }} Fifth Place |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Sydney |goals1=Moteab |goals2=Yorke Carney |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=15,951 |referee=Toru Kamikawa (Japan) }} Third Place |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Deportivo Saprissa |goals1=Kallon Job |goals2=Saborío Gómez |stadium=International Stadium, Yokohama |attendance=46,453 |referee=Mohamed Guezzaz (Morocco) }} Final |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Liverpool |goals1=Mineiro |stadium=International Stadium, Yokohama |attendance=66,821 |referee=Benito Archundia (Mexico) }} Scorers ;2 goals * Amoroso (São Paulo) * Peter Crouch (Liverpool) * Mohammed Noor (Al-Ittihad) * Alvaro Saborio (Saprissa) ;1 goal * Hamad Al-Montashari (Al-Ittihad) * Christian Bolaños (Saprissa) * David Carney (Sydney FC) * Steven Gerrard (Liverpool) * Rónald Gómez (Saprissa) * Joseph-Désiré Job (Al-Ittihad) * Mohammed Kallon (Al-Ittihad) * Mineiro (São Paulo) * Emad Moteab (Al-Ahly) * Rogério Ceni (São Paulo) * Dwight Yorke (Sydney FC) Awards Tournament round-up Final standings Views on the tournament The tournament was quite well received, although some commentators have stated that, excluding São Paulo and Liverpool, the quality of football was quite poor leading to a view that it might have been better retaining the two continent format of the European/South American Cup.http://edition.cnn.com/2005/SPORT/football/12/18/soccer.japan/ See also *FIFA Club World Championship References External links *FIFA Club World Championship Toyota Cup Japan 2005, FIFA.com Category:2005 FIFA Club World Championship 2005 Club World Championship Club World Championship Fifa Club World Championship 2005 Fifa Club World Championship 2005 2002 ar:كأس العالم لأندية كرة القدم 2005 az:FİFA Klublararası Dünya Çempionatı 2005 ca:Campionat del Món de Clubs de futbol 2005 cs:Mistrovství světa ve fotbale klubů 2005 de:FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft 2005 es:Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2005 fr:Championnat du monde des clubs de la FIFA 2005 ko:FIFA 클럽 세계 선수권 대회 2005 hr:FIFA Svjetsko klupsko prvenstvo 2005. id:Kejuaraan Dunia Antarklub FIFA 2005 it:Coppa Toyota del campionato del mondo per club FIFA 2005 he:אליפות העולם לקבוצות כדורגל 2005 hu:2005-ös FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság mt:Tazza tad-Dinja tal-Futbol tal-Klabbs 2005 nl:Wereldkampioenschap voetbal voor clubs 2005 ja:FIFAクラブ世界選手権2005 pl:Klubowy Puchar Świata 2005 pt:Campeonato Mundial de Clubes da FIFA de 2005 ru:Клубный чемпионат мира по футболу 2005 sk:Majstrovstvá klubov FIFA 2005 sv:Världsmästerskapet i fotboll för klubblag 2005 th:ฟุตบอลชิงแชมป์สโมสรโลก 2005 tr:2005 FIFA Dünya Kulüpler Kupası vi:Giải vô địch bóng đá thế giới các câu lạc bộ 2005 zh:2005年世界冠軍球會盃